Music Box
by waterloggedxx
Summary: When clearing out the attic bedroom, Ryou and Amane come across some old things that remind them of their mother, including a battered old music box.


**Music Box**

**When clearing out the attic bedroom, Ryou and Amane come across some old things that remind them of their mother, including a battered old music box.**

**Ssor - I've given up on homework, I actually can't be bothered with it anymore! Well. This is just something I whipped up whilst waiting for the big QM on ITV2.**

**-I do not own characters-**

**x**

"C'mon" Amane urged her little brother further up the ladder into the loft, grabbing his arms as she helped him fully into the loft. Both teenagers brushed themselves down and looked around. The place was dusty and neglected, cobwebs hanging from wooden beams and the only source of light coming from the skylight, a large piece of torn cloth draped over the glass crudely.

With her high heel boots clicking with every step she took, Amane walked further into the room, ducking every now and then. A bed sat under the skylight, it was clearly ancient going by the dull metal frame and the stained lace bed sheets. A beautifully carved wooden chest was sat at the bottom and across the room was a dressing table, the mirror cracked and the stool off balance.

Ryou made his was over to Amane slowly. Tucking a stray bang hair behind his ear, he knelt down and ran his small fingers along the top of the chest.  
"do you think there's anything in here?" he asked curiously, never once averting his gaze from the wood carvings.  
His sister shrugged and bent down beside him, "maybe, I'm not sure…we should open it. I mean, we are clearing this place out aren't we"  
"I guess so" Ryou replied, shutting his eyes before lifting the chest's lid. A cloud of dust erupted from within the chest, as the siblings became enveloped they both started coughing and choking.  
"good grief!" Amane exclaimed, regaining her breath, "that must have been shut for years"  
Ryou shook his head vigorously. He hated dust, and he hated the attic.

"look" Gently, Ryou lifted out some tattered pieces of paper with crayon drawings, "look Amane, you drew this, it's a 3 legged dog"  
She giggled and took the drawing from him, laughing even more at the uneven ears and out of proportioned body of said dog.  
"here's one I drew…I think it's meant to be an elephant"  
The older female raised one eyebrow, "it looks more like a lop sided hoover to me" Ryou shrugged and placed it on the floor beside him, "I think that's what you said at the time"  
"probably…ooo, it's Mr Fuzzle-Guzzle!" her voice went a pitch higher as she scooped out an old, frayed teddy bear with two different shaped button eyes and half an ear.  
"I loved Mr Fuzzle-Guzzle" she smiled, cradling him, "I used to make up stories about him when you were a baby and you'd throw your little booties at me"  
Her brother looked rather confused, "Really"  
"uh huh, I was never very happy after that, but I loved my little brother"

She ruffled his hair and he ducked out her half hug, plucking something else out the chest quickly. Staring at it, he realised it was a macramé owl. "that this, is way scary!" she squealed, Ryou chuckling lightly and making hooting noises, flying it towards her. Knocking it out his hand, she dug further in the chest and brought out a damaged little wooden box with faded red and pink flowers.  
"check it out" she whispered, almost afraid to speak, "it's the music box mum used to play to get us to sleep"  
Ryou touched it softly, scared it might suddenly disappear, "I wonder if it still works"

Placing it on the floorboards, Amane opened the lid gently, a small ballerina twirling against the little mirror, a soft soothing melody filling the air around them.

Tears leaked from Ryou's eyes, he missed his mum, he missed how she'd stroke his hair and tell him it would all be alright. The song was so special, so symbolic.

Amane put her arms round him protectively, rocking her little brother backwards and forwards. As their mother was dying, she had told Amane to look after Ryou, and since then she always had. Their mum was special to both of them, losing her was devastating to both of them.

Putting the box away suddenly, Ryou snuggled back into Amane's warmth. She loved the feeling of having him there really, despite all the protests she made when she felt the need. Clinging onto him, Ryou felt safe in his big sisters arms and didn't want to let her go, for fear of losing her too. They sat like that for a while until the doorbell went. Standing to dry his tears, Ryou smiled softly and darted off down the ladders. Amane stood up, brushing herself down before placing the items back in the box. Kissing the music box gently, she placed it on the top of the pile and shut the chest. Looking up to the rafters she thought of her mum, then exited the attic.

**x**

**Ssor - that was tender fluff I think. Yea, my homework's sort of, lying there so I better get to it.**


End file.
